Another Dumbledore?
by Snape's Sarcastic Slytherin
Summary: Set in Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, after 10 long years of abuse from the Dursley's he is finally starting a new chapter in his life. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore thought their child died in the war against Grindllward, but did they? Will the three find what they want most, a family? Good Snape, mentions of abuse from the Dursley's. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters, that all belongs to the great JK Rowling. If I did however then I would currently be living in the south of France on a beach eating an endless supply of crumpets and Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream… anyway on with the story.

Ok guys, this is my first fanfic so be nice please!

 **Chapter 1 – Unsuspecting Tragedy**

Hurried steps echoed off of thick stone walls as a small, but distinctly female, figure practically flew down the winding corridors with only one destination in mind. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as grief threatened to suffocate her, but she did not slow. Finally after many twists and turns she rounded one last corner and came face to face with a rather hideous stone gargoyle, and as it took in her hangered face with cold granite eyes, its expression seemed to soften and knowing what she wanted, quickly sprang aside revealing another stone staircase behind.

The spring in her step, which had not withered away with age, came back with a vengeance as she made her way hurriedly upwards and closer to her goal. After what seemed like an age of climbing a large oak door came into view with a brass knocker shaped as a head of a phoenix that could be used to breathe fire at unwanted guests. Not even caring to compose herself, she didn't even bother knocking as she flung open the door that whacked into the wall behind with a loud BANG, exposing the space beyond to her.

Eyes rapidly scanned the space before coming to rest on a beautiful red bird that was crying softly on a perch before moving on again and finally stopping on a lone figure standing facing out of a large floor to ceiling window near the centre of the room.

The figure that had not even flinched by the sound of her loud entrance continued to slowly regard the landscape beyond the room before sighing softly. Slowly then as if not wanting to scare a rather fearful animal turned around to face her.

She let her eyes wander over them starting from the floor where two smart looking black shoes poked out from the bottom of a silk fabric in midnight colour that currently had small stars littering it. This covered the shoulders and fell almost to the floor, a collar of a red shirt poked out from underneath and long white hair and bead framed a kind face lined with age. Frown lines and smile lines were almost evenly distributed on the currently weary looking figure and half-moon glasses were balanced precariously on a large and rather crooked nose that looked to of been broken at least more than three times. The corners of their lips were tuned up slightly in an attempt at a smile, but the effect came out as more of a grimace giving them a distinct look of pain. Perhaps the most remarkable feature of this man would not be his long flawless beard or radicicolous sense of clothing, but his eyes, they shone with undeniable wisdom and a hidden power. Eyes that normally would be accused of 'twinkling merrily' were dull and pained as he locked eyes and gazed back at his intruders face.

"Albus…" the woman chocked out before flinging herself into the man's waiting arms and hiding her face in his chest as she sobbed into his body.

Albus Dumbledore wrapped his arms around his best friend, college and above anything else, wife, before he to buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried for the first time in over twenty years. And Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore, wife to the great and all powerful Albus Dumbledore, held him and they cried together until the sun came up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Inner Turmoil

Both Albus and Minerva got little to no sleep that night as they sat grieving for their friends, and when morning came nether wanted to move from their small pity party on the couch in Albus's personal quarters. How they had got in there from the spot in front of the window in his office the night before they did not know and right now did not really care either. Neither wanted to move from the small comfort they could draw from each other but both knew they had to face the world as certain things now needed to be sorted out.

So with that despite what their hearts were telling them their heads once again over ruled and after looking deep into each other's red and puffy eyes they sighed, and then in unison drew their wands and with a quick flick their rumpled clothes from yesterday transfigured into two new sets of neatly pressed robes.

Sighing once more they untangled themselves from one another and stood up and with one last quick peck on the lips, strode with new purpose towards the fireplace in the living area before throwing in floo powder calling in their destinations and disappearing with a flash of green flames. The only evidence of their sorrow, the puffiness around eyes and the still remaining wet tear tracks down their faces.

Something had just rocked the wizarding world and things would probably never be the same ever again. Most were absolutely overjoyed by this news and most people were taking this time to celebrate. For others however this day would also go down as one of the worst in their lives for the price that was payed for this miracle was for some, too high.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore normally cut quite the opposing figure and radiated a warmness and power to those around him, but not today. With bloodshot puffy eyes, clearly the result of a long bout of crying, usually flawless beard and long main of white hair tangled and matted he did not attract the same kind of response as normal.

Instead of acquaintances all rushing to shake his hand and wish him well, most present covered in fear as his magic pulsed ominously around him as he stalked along through the auditorium of the Ministry of Magic. Peoples shocked faces at his appearance followed him as most wondered what the most powerful wizard in the world was so upset about, in their minds they had won and that was all there was too it really.

Not to him though. As he and his wife Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore hurried along their thoughts were still in turmoil about this whole event. They couldn't quite comprehend the matter.

James and Lily Potter just couldn't be dead. Not two such loving people. Why them? Of course both knew why them, but neither wanted to believe anything yet until it was confirmed by the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold.

Several long and nauseating lift rides later they darted along the final corridor before coming face to face with the Ministers Sectary, an ex-Hufflepuff student, Beatrice Jennings. Her eyes widened comically as she saw her two old professors enter her office and she spluttered for a few seconds before regaining her decorum.

"P-professors… its, well it's wonderful to see you both again" she managed but in a uncommon display of rudeness they did not even acknowledge her and instead brushed past her and went right on through to the minister's office beyond. Not even registering her indignant calls to come back and the minister was no to be disturbed.

Dumbledore lead the way and knocked quickly and loudly before then throwing open the door without waiting for a reply, and walked straight on in…

A/N – So guys I hope you are enjoying this so far and I hope I am keeping you in suspense. And I do love a cliff hanger… sorry about that, but I hope you will continue reading to find out all.


End file.
